


ART - Unveil My Unsightly Heart

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2013, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second entry to the Cap/Ironman Reverse Big Bang 2013.<br/>It was a wonderful experience to get in contact with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzy">mizzy</a>, work with her and read her amazing story when still in the works, I hope I'll get some other chances in the future for a repeat. :)</p><p>Go to read <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/819509">Unveil My Unsightly Heart</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	ART - Unveil My Unsightly Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second entry to the Cap/Ironman Reverse Big Bang 2013.  
> It was a wonderful experience to get in contact with [mizzy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzy), work with her and read her amazing story when still in the works, I hope I'll get some other chances in the future for a repeat. :)
> 
> Go to read [Unveil My Unsightly Heart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/819509).

 

COVER

 

 

SCENE PICTURE 1

 

 

SCENE PICTURE 2

 

 

SCENE PICTURE 3

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Do As the Good Day Demands (the Different Man Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234963) by [samalander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samalander/pseuds/samalander)




End file.
